The present invention relates to liquid waste distribution systems and in particular to a surface application system employing a centrifugal pump, a sludge gun and a vacuum/pressure distribution tank. The liquid treatment materials may be loaded via a vacuum action and are distributed via the pressurizing of the tank as the centrifugal pump pumps the materials to the sludge gun.
Liquid waste distribution systems have heretofore been employed for applying liquid-manure or the like in various surface and sub-surface application systems. Typically in such systems, the liquid matter is pumped into a distribution tank from a holding tank, nurse truck or lagoon and then conveyed to the field and surface applied via gravity flow or a pumped operation, most typically employing an impeller pump. Alternatively, subsurface application has also been achieved via equipment such as the present Assignee's Ag-Gator.RTM.2004 and 3004; Terra-Gator.RTM.2505; and Terra-Truck.RTM.1604 systems, among others.
For more information with respect to systems of the former type, however, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,682; 3,339,846; 3,401,890; 3,490,695; 3,670,963; 3,717,285; and 4,186,885. These references generally contemplate the use of a hydraulic pump (typically of an impeller type) or the mixing of the liquid treatment materials at a spreader or nozzle at which a pressurized medium such as water or air is applied and by which the treatment materials are conveyed. The motive distribution power for the applied materials is thus obtained via the hydraulic pump or the carrier air or water stream with which the treatment materials are mixed.
The present invention, on the other hand, contemplates, in part, a vacuum/pressure system such as employed in the above referenced 2004, 3004, 2505 and 1604 distribution systems. In particular, the present system contemplates the use of a distribution tank that is loaded by operating a vacuum/pressure air pump in its vacuum mode so as to draw the liquid treatment materials from a storage reservoir and which distributes the liquid waste in close proximity to the vehicle by operating the vacuum/pressure pump only in its pressure mode, or for long distance surface distribution by operating the vacuum/pressure pump so as to super-charge or pressurize the distribution tank while pumping the materials from the tank via a submerged centrifugal pump and a tank mounted directional sludge gun. In this fashion, pump cavitation and consequential pump damage are avoided, while high flow rates and spread ranges of up to 150 feet are achieved for liquid treatment materials of up to 18% solids. Thus, it is possible to dispense the liquid in a relatively clog-free fashion at high flow rates and over large surface areas. Such an assembly is especially advantageous in that operating costs, such as gas consumption, are reduced and coverage can be achieved to otherwise inaccessible areas without having to physically drive thereover.
The present invention, therefore, contemplates a self-propelled chassis mounted distribution tank having an associated vacuum/pressure pump for loading liquid waste materials in a vacuum mode and evacuating the tank by operating the pump in a pressure mode. An associated "sludge gun" and submerged centrifugal pump are coupled to the distribution tank for controllably directing the release of the liquid waste at a desired higher pressure, in a desired stream type and in a highly directional fashion. These various objects, advantages and distinctions of the present invention, as well as various others will, however, become more apparent upon a reading of the following description with respect to the following drawings. It is to be appreciated though that while the present invention is described with respect to its presently preferred embodiment, various modifications or changes may be made thereto by those of skill in the art without departing from the scope of the present invention.